


You're Everything

by Flips_and_Quips



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flips_and_Quips/pseuds/Flips_and_Quips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is custom to present a flower as a token of affection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was based off of a [prompt](http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=543921#t543921) over on the YJ Anon Meme. Also, I'm _really_ sorry if this is super short.

Robin stares at the mangled flower, the petals drooping, before flicking his gaze to Superboy's pensive expression, then back again. 

"Um, what's this?" Robin prompts, his brows creasing beneath his mask.

Superboy huffs, a loud exhale. "It is custom to present a flower as a token of affection," he replies gruffly, voice stilted and pinched, as he thrusts the flower toward Robin once again. He sounds as if he was reciting it straight off a book.

Robin lets out a surprised laugh, but holds it back as Superboy's expression shutters off. 

"Sorry, sorry," he apologizes with a wave of a gloved hand, just a touch bashful. "You just, um, well. I wasn't expecting it, is all."

Tentatively, Robin takes the flower, twirling it between his fingertips. "Thanks, I guess."

It could have been a trick of the light, but Robin swears he just saw the corner of Superboy's lips lift up in a brief smile.


End file.
